


Pandora's Box

by frozenkingdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, S&M, im gomen, mi vergogno un sacchissimo, sono un sacco imbarazzato a postare questa cosa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nei minuti che seguono gli vengono afferrati e strattonati i capelli, stretti i polsi, chiusa la gola in una tenaglia fatta di lunghe dita da ragno, morso il labbro inferiore e lasciato un succhiotto sullo sterno, prima che Tsukishima gli gema all'orecchio, ansimando e riversando in lui il proprio orgasmo come solitamente si getta nella spazzatura ciò che non si è più interessati a tenere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> La TsukiKage mi crea problemi seri ed ho bisogno di feels porno/angst come l'aria che respiro.   
> Ps: I pg in questa fic possono sembrare parecchio OOC, ma questo è uno Spin-Off di una long che sto scrivendo. Posto all'interno di quella long, ha senso.

**_ Padora's Box _ **

Nessuno sa cosa accade una volta che le lezioni terminano e gli allenamenti finiscono. Nessuno ha idea di che cosa si compongano le sue giornate ma soprattutto le sue serate e le sue nottate, nessuno ha la minima idea.

Ed a lui va bene così. Perché non può permettere che qualcuno lo scopra, che qualcuno venga a sapere. Che qualcuno alzi il coperchio del suo personale Vaso di Pandora.

"A terra."

La voce di Kei è bassa e appena colorata di sentimenti che, di norma, non raggiungono mai le sue corde vocali, e Kageyama fa come gli è stato detto, le ginocchia che si posano sul pavimento della propria stanza.

Tsukishima ghigna, e si porta le mani a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

Il loro gioco ha inizio. Il Vaso è stato aperto.

||

Quando Kageyama apre gli occhi sente tutto il corpo provato da ciò che è accaduto, i polsi appena segnati dalle corde, i reni stanchi, le gambe tremanti, e sposta lo sguardo per scorgere Tsukishima seduto a terra, le cuffie sulle orecchie, impegnato nella lettura di chissà cosa.

Il moro lo guarda, e non fa alcun rumore mentre ricorda a se stesso quanto non possa permettersi di perdersi ad ammirarlo. A lui da fastidio.

' _Solo un poco_.' supplica, inspirando profondamente, constatando che -dannazione- è bello. Ad una persona così sadica non dovrebbe essere permesso di apparire così attraente, ma Tobio ha ormai constatato con mano che le regole, per lui, non funzionano come per gli altri.

Tsukishima è una di quelle persone a cui tutto sembra essere concesso, semplicemente perché non gli importa di chi ha qualcosa da ridire.

Come lo invidia, nel profondo.

Il biondo è ancora senza la maglia, il corpo coperto solo da un paio di pantaloni leggeri, e Kageyama sospira ancora. Se non fosse per il suo aspetto, forse non si troverebbe in quella situazione.

Ma chi vuole prendere in giro? Ha la fastidiosa abilità di attirare a sé coloro dei quali non ha bisogno e di cedere a chi può fargli più male possibile.

Il suo pensiero vola all'anno precedente, e stringe il lenzuolo fra le dita.

"Hai finito di fissarmi? Mi infastidisce."

La voce di Kei lo sorprende, facendogli spostare lo sguardo su di lui, e Kageyama è costretto a spostare immediatamente gli occhi a causa della visione del biondo che lo fissa da oltre gli occhiali, lasciati un po' bassi sul setto nasale.

Si morde il labbro.

"Scusa."

"Mh." è la sola risposta che riceve, prima che Tsukishima chiuda il giornale, togliendosi le cuffie dalle spalle e lasciando tutto a terra, salendo sul letto con occhi di fuoco.

Kageyama trema.

"Quando hai detto che tornano i tuoi genitori?" mormora il maggiore, la voce che scivola soffice dalle sue labbra, accarezzando il suo ghigno e coccolando i fremiti dell'alzatore.

"Domani pomeriggio." risponde diligente, e Tsukishima ghigna ancora, gattonando verso di lui e sovrastandolo.

"Ottimo."

"Ma abbiamo appena finito di…" tenta il moro, lasciando la frase in sospeso ad un'occhiata parecchio dura del coetaneo.

"Voglio rivedere quel bel faccino così austero contorto dal piacere, Re." sussurra, scendendo con le labbra al suo orecchio, le dita di Kageyama che stringono più forte il copriletto sotto di lui, "Lo sai che mi piace giocare con te." continua, una mano ad accarezzargli il fianco, dispettoso, alla ricerca dei punti che più scatenano il solletico nel minore.

La sensazione lo fa sobbalzare, ma stringe le labbra in una linea sottile e contrae i muscoli del ventre per contrastare l'istinto di sottrarsi ai suoi polpastrelli.

Non lo fa. Sopporta, accetta questo come ogni cosa che Tsukishima decide di fargli.

Per quale motivo? Non ne ha idea, ma qualcosa dentro gli dice che è giusto così, e nonostante le umiliazioni, i lividi, nonostante lui lo lasci a se stesso quando, stremato, avrebbe maggiormente bisogno di una mano dolce ad accarezzargli i capelli, nonostante tutto Kageyama torna costantemente da lui, si spinge contro le sue mani ad ogni colpo, non lo supplica di smettere e ringrazia. Lo ringrazia, spesso fra le lacrime, ed inspira a pieni polmoni le lenzuola impregnate del loro odore ogni volta che Tsukishima suona alla sua porta per far sesso.

Non è stupido, sa che non c'è altro, e fortuna vuole che riesca a non prendersi in giro. Ma ogni tanto, mentre il biondo si spinge dentro di lui con forza, mentre cerca di fargli male, mentre stringe i suoi fianchi come punto d'appoggio, a Kageyama sembra di scorgere qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che ha già visto una volta ma che addosso a Kei sembra… fuori posto.

Il biondo si stanca presto di quel gioco, e gattona ancora, portando le proprie ginocchia ai lati del viso di Tobio, che lo guarda dal basso con le labbra appena dischiuse.

Il pollice di Tsukishima scivola sul suo labbro inferiore, spingendosi oltre i denti a saggiare il morbido calore della sua lingua, e ancora oltre, ghignando quando il minore tossicchia, impreparato all'intrusione. Schiocca un paio di volte la lingua, scuotendo la testa.

"Così non va', vero? Apri la bocca." sibila, il tono che cambia radicalmente a metà frase, e Kageyama freme appena, ubbidendo, sentendo il pollice del maggiore sfregare contro i propri denti mentre si ritira.

Il proprio sguardo è fisso sul volto di Tsukishima mentre questi si abbassa appena i pantaloni della tuta, liberandosi il membro a riposo e spingendolo oltre la bocca del moro, che inspira dal naso mentre arriccia le labbra per proteggere la pelle sensibile dai propri denti.

Le dita di Kei si chiudono ai capelli di Kageyama per mantenergli il viso in posizione e, reggendosi con la mano libera, inizia a muovere il bacino, scivolando con facilità sulla lingua del minore.  
"Conto fino a cinque. Inspira." lo istruisce il biondo, il tono duro, senza guardarlo, e quando si tira indietro Kageyama lo fa. Inspira profondamente e rilassa la gola, accogliendo poi il suo membro molto più a fondo di quanto non abbia fatto quella sera.

"Uno. Due. Tre." Tsukishima inizia a contare, ed il minore lo guarda, sentendo già la costrizione farsi sentire, ma una volta raggiunto il numero 'tre', il biondo ghigna e si ferma.

Tobio va nel panico.

"Shhh, cosa vuoi? Dimmi cosa vuoi, Re, non ti capisco." mormora tranquillamente Kei, ed il coetaneo lo guarda con la supplica nei propri occhi spalancati, le mani che volano ai fianchi del maggiore, le dita ad arpionare la sua pelle.

Il biondo ride mentre si tira appena indietro per poi spingersi nuovamente nella sua gola, sussurrando "Quattro" con voluta calma. Il moro tossicchia, il petto che sobbalza, ed alza le ginocchia, i piedi puntati al materasso.

"Devi rilassarti e dirmi cosa vuoi, non leggo certo nel pensiero sai?" infierisce, divertito, ed è quando sente le unghie corte dell'alzatore allentare la propria pressione sui propri fianchi, sibila "Cinque" per poi tirarsi definitivamente indietro, fuoriuscendo dalla bocca del coetaneo e guardandolo tossire in cerca d'aria.

Kageyama tira su con il naso, asciugandosi una lacrima causata dallo sforzo, e non guarda Tsukishima negli occhi. Sono momenti come questi che gli fanno dubitare di loro, di qualsiasi contorta _cosa_ possano essere. È in momenti come questo che si chiede 'Perché?'. Perché rimane al suo fianco? Perché non scappa a gambe levate?

È violenza.

Tobio chiude gli occhi mentre le mani del biondo lo fanno sdraiare sul lato, ed inspira nel sentire il suo glande spingersi contro la sua apertura. Inspira e stringe i denti quando scivola al suo interno con un basso gemito. Volta appena il capo e lo osserva, mentre ricerca il proprio piacere incurante del corpo sotto di sé.

Sì, Kageyama ha la capacità di attirare a sé personalità particolari, ma finisce sempre per lasciarsi andare a coloro che lo trattano peggio. Masochismo, si potrebbe dire, ed é proprio masochismo che lo spinge a tendere la mano verso il viso di Tsukishima, riuscendo a sfiorarlo prima che il suo palmo venga allontanato con uno schiaffo.

"Resta al tuo posto." è la sua reazione, e Kageyama mormora una sorta di scusa fra i gemiti, ansimando nolente per il piacere che gli attraversa le carni.

Nei minuti che seguono gli vengono afferrati e strattonati i capelli, stretti i polsi, chiusa la gola in una tenaglia fatta di lunghe dita da ragno, morso il labbro inferiore e lasciato un succhiotto sullo sterno, prima che Tsukishima gli gema all'orecchio, ansimando e riversando in lui il proprio orgasmo come solitamente si getta nella spazzatura ciò che non si è più interessati a tenere.

||

"Dopo l'ultima partita eri teso. Cos'è successo?"

La voce di Kei lo distoglie dal nulla nel quale era caduto, strappandolo alla sonnolenza. Kageyama lo guarda, piegando solo la testa sul cuscino; il biondo si è vestito, e gli ha permesso di fare altrettanto, ha aperto la finestra e guarda fuori. L'odore della pioggia sembra lavar via l'aroma di sesso nell'aria.

L'alzatore inspira.

"Niente."

"Non mentire." ribatte Tsukishima, senza guardarlo, "Non sei capace. E mi fa' innervosire."

"… ho incontrato Oikawa."

Il silenzio che si spande fra di loro è pesante, teso, cammina su un campo minato disseminato di bombe pronte ad esplodere. Per un lungo istante Kei non dice nulla, limitandosi a guardare fuori, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indistinto, e Kageyama quasi spera che il discorso venga archiviato.

Ma dovrebbe saperlo che non è così, con il compagno di squadra.

"È accaduto così anche l'altra volta. Sicuro che sia stato solo il tuo senpai?"

Una delle bombe è appena esplosa. Il moro ne sente l'onda d'urto sulla pelle, l'odore di bruciato ad aggredirgli le narici, ed è tremendo. Come a molte altre domande che gli sono state poste da Kei, sa di non potersi sottrarre.

Vuole una risposta, e la otterrà.

"No."

Il viso di Tsukishima si increspa nell'espressione di chi sente qualcosa di spiacevole ma che, per quanto male faccia, non è una sorpresa. E proprio per quello fa più male. Vederlo spostarsi dalla finestra fa aumentare il battito cardiaco del minore, ancora sdraiato, ed un tuono precede le parole del biondo.

"Siete stati fidanzati?"

"Amanti." lo corregge piano il moro, ma non sembra fare una grande differenza.

"Dovevo immaginarlo." sibila, e Kageyama sorvola l'offesa, mordendosi la lingua dal rispondergli che no, no!, non è vero. "Hai aperto le gambe anche a qualcun'altro?!"

Il tono lo confonde. Scuote la testa, mettendosi seduto con lentezza, e mormora un 'no' mentre Tsukishima continua.

"Ti ho già detto di non mentirmi, non sei capace--"

"Ma non sto mentendo."

"Non mentire!"

Tobio spalanca gli occhi. Kei non aveva mai alzato la voce. Gli aveva fatto del male, certo, lo aveva offeso ed umiliato, ma non aveva mai parlato con un tono così risentito. Anzi, gli era sempre parso indifferente, distaccato, e per un po' questo lo aveva aiutato a non lasciarsi troppo andare.

Ora c'era dentro fino al collo.

"Scusa."

"Lo ammetti, almeno. A chi hai aperto le gambe?"

"Solo Oikawa."

"Quando?" gli chiede, e sembra credere a ciò che sente.

"Ero alle medie… al primo anno."

Una pausa. Kageyama ha il cuore in gola, lo sente pompare sangue nelle vene ad un ritmo assurdo, mentre il suo cervello cerca di ragionare. Perché è così interessato? Non è mai stato così importante neanche per assicurarsi che stesse bene, figuriamoci informarsi delle sue precedenti esperienze.

Tsukishima gli da le spalle, voltandosi.

"Com'era con te?" domanda, e Tobio non sa come rispondere. Non ha idea di quale sia la risposta giusta, la risposta che il biondo vuole sentirsi dire, ma sa fin troppo bene che non è in grado di mentirgli. Vuole sentirsi dire la verità. Non gli piace ripensarci, ma lo fa' comunque.

Perché gli è stato chiesto.

"Dolce, in un certo senso. Ma non sapevo mai cosa volesse o quando, non riuscivo a capirlo. Anche se non sembrava un problema, perché si divertiva di più. Giocava con me; in questo senso siete molto simili. Anche se non mi ha mai spinto così oltre i limiti come fai tu.  
Se non si vuole contare quando mi ha--"

In un lampo, come quello che illumina il cielo fuori dalla finestra, Tsukishima gli è alla gola, le dita che stringono e le spalle che vengono spinte contro il muro al quale il letto è appoggiato. Kageyama spalanca gli occhi, e stringe il suo polso con le mani, guardandolo in viso, confuso.

"Perché... ?" domanda, ma Tsukishima non risponde. Allenta appena la propria presa, senza però mostrare l'intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Lo guarda, soltanto, come se stesse combattendo con se stesso, e la mano libera si stringe alla spalla del moro, strattonandolo appena.

Kageyama gli accarezza l'avambraccio, risalendo con una mano al suo gomito, non osando andare oltre.

"Sei… geloso?"

Vedere il biondo spalancare gli occhi fa sorprendere il minore, che si trova spiazzato, incapace di spiegarsi cosa stia succedendo. Forse lo sa, nel profondo, forse lo sanno entrambi, lo sentono fra le pieghe di quel rapporto che non dovrebbe esserci, non in quel modo, ma non lo vogliono ammettere.

Non lo vogliono ammettere che, ormai, sono troppo importanti l'uno per l'altro.

"Fuori." Tsukishima sibila, lasciando andare la sua gola e facendo un paio di passi all'indietro, quasi si fosse scottato ed avesse paura di bruciarsi ancora.

"Cosa?!"

"Ho detto 'fuori', Kageyama."

"Ma… è casa mia!"

"Vai fuori!"

Tobio è allibito mentre lo guarda, e sa solo che qualche istante dopo è fuori dalla porta, l'aria fredda a colpirgli la pelle ed il temporale più forte che mai.

Non capisce cosa sia appena accaduto, ed anche pensandoci non riuscirebbe a trovare una risposta plausibile al comportamento del coetaneo. Che si fosse offeso per qualcosa che ha detto? Impossibile, non gli è mai importato di lui… o no?

Kageyama si stringe le mani alle braccia cercando di proteggersi dal freddo, e si siede su uno dei gradini di fronte all'ingresso di casa propria, aspettando.

Nessuno potrebbe capire il suo comportamento, perché si faccia mettere i piedi in testa con così tanta facilità, e ad essere sincero non lo sa neanche lui. Non è mai stato bravo a comprendere e gestire i propri sentimenti, non ha mai imparato. Li ha sempre nascosti e schiacciati in un angolo di sé, ed ha sempre funzionato… fino a quando il rapporto con Tsukishima non aveva preso una piega differente.

Non gli ha mai chiesto perché avesse scelto lui, perché si divertisse così tanto a tormentarlo -ogni volta sempre di più, gettando sale grosso sulle sue ferite- e non si era mai fermato a pensarci. Ragionarci sopra significava realizzare che c'era effettivamente qualcosa, e lui non aveva avuto intenzione di fare una cosa del genere.

Era accaduto lo stesso con Oikawa. Kageyama non si era fermato a pensare cosa potesse significare il suo interesse, cosa potesse volere da lui. Aveva semplicemente acconsentito.

Con Tsukishima era accaduto lo stesso.

Un lampo illumina il cielo ed il moro attende il tuono, che segue dopo pochi secondi. Il temporale è piuttosto vicino. Tenendo conto del tempo che è passato fra il tuono ed il lampo, poco meno di una decina di kilometri. Sospira e sente il freddo pungergli la pelle.

Non ha mai ragionato su quali fossero i sentimenti di Kei, ed in gran parte per il fatto che il biondo è un maestro nel nascondere ciò che prova. Mentre invece ha reso Tobio un libro aperto, incapace di nascondere le proprie emozioni come ha sempre fatto.

Inspira profondamente, l'odore di pioggia molto più forte ora che si trova all'aperto, e cerca di non tremare. Con scarsi risultati. Fa davvero freddo, ed il fatto che abbia solo dei pantaloni da tuta ed una maglietta a maniche corte non aiuta granché.

Chissà per quanto tempo lo farà rimanere lì fuori, si chiede, e cerca di ricordare se conosce l'indirizzo di qualcuno in caso Tsukishima non lo faccia rientrare per tutta la notte.

Nonostante tutto, non è arrabbiato. Ha smesso di risentirsi per le sue parole, ha smesso di offendersi e scaldarsi. Kei è la sua morfina. Non deve più preoccuparsi di essere il migliore, di spingere se stesso oltre il limite… a quello ci pensa Tsukishima.

Ma nonostante tutto, può essere se stesso. A lui non importa in nessun caso.

Dopo quelle che gli sembrano ore, sente la porta aprirsi e qualcosa picchiettargli la zona lombare della schiena. Quando alza il viso, voltandosi, scopre che è il piede di Tsukishima.

"Vieni. Ma sta zitto, okay?" gli intima, e Tobio annuisce piano, "Andiamo a dormire." lo sente aggiungere, ma la sola cosa per cui il moro è grato è di poter rientrare nel calore di casa sua.

Lo segue senza parlare, salendo le scale lungo le quali è stato precedentemente spinto, e fa solo una sosta in bagno prima di entrare in camera. Trova il biondo già sotto alle coperte, la schiena rivolta verso la stanza, e Kageyama fa ben attenzione a non fare rumore mentre si toglie le calze -bagnate- e si intrufola come un ladro nel suo stesso letto.

Respira profondamente prima di spegnere la luce e chiude gli occhi con un peso al petto.

||

Kei fatica ad addormentarsi. Non gli capita spesso, ma questa sera ha troppi pensieri per la testa, ed attende di sentire il respiro del ragazzo dietro di sé rallentare, addormentato, prima di voltarsi e guardarlo, protetto dal buio.

Storce il naso mentre lo vede avvicinarsi, muoversi inconsapevole ed intrecciare le loro gambe.  
Non ha mai capito come il moro potesse essere alla così disperata ricerca di contatto fisico durante il sonno, ma rifiutarlo con così tanta enfasi durante la veglia. Ma a lui non importa granché. Si diverte a scavargli dentro e rivoltarlo, tanto gli basta.

O gli bastava.

Sente Kageyama mormorare qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre allunga una mano, intrecciandola ai capelli del maggiore, che alza gli occhi al cielo.

Ma non dice niente. Al contrario di tante altre volte, non dice nulla e gli dona quel contatto che l'alzatore sembra non perdonarsi di volere, posando la mano prima sul suo fianco e poi sulla sua schiena.

Non dice niente e chiude gli occhi.

Ci sarà tempo un'altra volta di scoperchiare il suo Vaso di Pandora, guardare dritto nell'abisso e cercare di comprendere non solo Kageyama ma anche se stesso.

 _ **Fine**_.


End file.
